The Teacher's Assistant
by xFearlesssmilex
Summary: When Hermione grows stressed with all her work, McGonagall allows for her to get a teachers assistant. McGonagall then goes on to hire Draco Malfoy, who has recently lost his job. With the heated arguments, they have to learn to get along and Draco needs to patch things up with his only son? This is going to be a long year


**Prologue:**

**Authors Note: Before I begin I want to tell you what is different in my story from the original series. It would also be a big help if someone would be my BETA, I really need one. **

**Things different in my story **

**After the war, just before Draco turned 18, he was comforted by a Muggle girl and from that she became pregnant with Scorpius and died in childbirth **

**Draco was in Azkaban when the birth happened, and when he arrived home, he found a baby with his mother. **

**Only Narcissa and Draco know that the baby is born from a Muggle, and want to protect that secret**

**Scorpius doesn't know that he is a half-blood and believes that his mother was a pureblood witch, who was killed in a flying accident **

**Hermione and Ron are not together. **

**Ron is married to Lavender and together they have two children, Rose Weasley and Hugo Weasley**

**Harry and Ginny are expecting their third child but are engaged. **

**Albus Severus Potter was born first, making James Sirius Potter the youngest one. Lily is not born yet**

**Luna and Neville are together**

**Hermione and Lavender are best friends and Ron is NOT a jealous ex **

**Draco and Hermione don't get together straight away, like most stories **

**Scorpius really does not like Hermione, though he will very slowly warm up to her **

**Fred did not die and is married to Angelina Johnson**

**George is married to Katie Bell**

**Percy remained with Penelope Clearwater **

**Seamus Finnigan married Fay Dunbar**

**Dean Thomas married Pavarti Patil **

**Okay on with the chapter**

"Mr Malfoy!" Hermione Granger snapped that morning during her Charms lesson. "Would you please kindly pay attention."

Scorpius Malfoy turned to face his teacher and smirked. "I was only helping the 'muggle-born' with his spell."

Hermione flinched. The way he spoke, with such hatred in his voice, it was exactly like his father, Draco Malfoy. The two were so similar in looks and by the general level of Scorpius's behaviour, their views and attitudes were very much the same.

"One more toe out of line for the rest of the lesson, you will receive detention- yes Mr Malfoy again. And this time I will be contacting your parents."

Hermione noticed Scorpius's expression turn even more dark if that was possible.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"Only that my mother is dead."

Hermione's expression softened. "See me after class. Now back to your feathers and remember swish and flick."

The rest of the lesson was full of laughter, and it seemed that Scorpius had forgotten all about his dark mood earlier as he laughed along with his Slytherin group of friends. Two rows in front of him sat her godson, Albus Severus Potter and her goddaughter, Rose Weasley. She smiled at the two. They had both been placed in Gryffindor, her house and she was the head of the Gryffindor. The clock chimed, alerting Hermione that it was the end of lesson.

"All right everyone. I want you all to take a feather with you for this evening and I want this charm perfected by tomorrow afternoon. Mr Malfoy can you please stay behind."

Hermione watched as the students slowly exited from the room, whilst Scorpius remained in his seat. Once the classroom was empty, apart from the two, Hermione used her wand to shut the doors. Walking over to Scorpius, she pulled a seat up in front of him.

"I am sorry that you haven't known your mother, Scorpius." She said softly "But you cannot act the way you do in this classroom, or around this school."

Scorpius looked up at his teacher, not understanding what she meant.  
"What do you mean the way I act?" Scorpius questioned.

"Scorpius, you see, the way you insulted Jarrod before, yes it was an insult, a muggle-born is no different to what your father refers to as a pure-blood." Hermione replied as she gave the mini Draco a stern look.

Scorpius's expression darkened, clearly indicating his dislike for Hermione's words. "And how would you know?"

"Believe it or not Scorpius, I am a muggle-born and I was top in my year at Hogwarts and apart of the Golden Trio."

"Father never mentioned your blood status." Scorpius whispered, looking at Hermione differently.

Hermione was shocked for a moment. She thought that Malfoy would have found any chance to put his kids off her.

"Can I go to break?" Scorpius asked.

Hermione nodded. "Scorpius, I think I need to get in contact with your father about your general behaviour."

"Go ahead, he doesn't care anyway."

Draco Malfoy sat behind a mahogany desk that Monday morning when an incredibly annoying tapping noise sounded from the window. Darting his grey eyes over, he noticed a barn owl there. Using his wand to open the window, the owl flew in and dropped a letter on his desk, and then parked itself on the windowsill. Malfoy recognized the neat handwriting anywhere. Hermione Granger's. The last time he had received a letter of her, was to tell him that he had to only serve one whole year in Azkaban. Sighing, and slightly annoyed from being pulled away from his work, he reached out for the letter and opened it.

_Dear Mr Draco Malfoy _

_It has come to my attention that your son, Scorpius Malfoy, behaviour is not up to the standard of a Hogwarts student. For the last few weeks, he has been making rude and racial comments to his classmates, and this is highly unacceptable. Using his mother for an excuse is also not acceptable. _

_Due to this behaviour, school policy states that you must travel to Hogwarts to have a talk with me. There are many other things I need to discuss with you relating to your sons actions and behaviour. _

_I have set the meeting for tomorrow evening at four o clock. After the meeting is concluded, you have the choice to either return home or stay for the feast, I am sure that you would love to catch up with Blaize and Pansy, as you may well we aware of, are professors here, and you can spend some time with your son. _

_Yours sincerely _

_**Hermione Granger. **_

Draco took up his quill and hastily wrote his reply and strapped the letter to the same owls leg and watched it take flight. Once it was out of sight, he returned to his 'work'.

_Dear Miss Granger_

_I cannot see my son acting in that manner, but if you say this is the case, I will see you at four tomorrow. I will also be staying for dinner, as Pansy, Blaize and I have so much to catch up on. _

_Yours sincerely _

_**Draco Malfoy**_

Hermione did not expect a reply soon. She read his untidy scrawl and rolled her eyes. There were some words she could not understand. She was in the middle of eating her lunch when his reply came back. Neville Longbottom, one of her other oldest friends was sitting next to her, writing out a lesson plan for Herbology for his class.

"Well, Malfoy accepted." Hermione muttered, as she turned to face Neville.

Neville looked up at her and his eyes widened slightly. "Good luck. If I remember, you two couldn't spend more than five minutes in the same room without either wanting to kill the other."

Hermione chuckled and looked around the teacher's longue. A number of teachers had retired after the war; these teachers were Professor Flitwick, Professor Trelawney, Professor Sprout, Madam Hooch, Firenze, and Professor Vector.

Hermione had taken over Professor Flitwick for Charms and Professor Vector for Arithmancy. Neville Longbottom had taken over Professor Sprout for Herbology, Blaize Zabini for Madam Hooch and Pavarti Patil and Padma Patil took over both the divination teachers. A lot of the teachers stayed on after the battle, but these teachers decided that they wanted either a career change of simply retired.

The staff room door opened to reveal the headmistress Minerva McGonagall. She smiled as she met Hermione's eyes and walked over.

"Professor Granger, may you please join me for a walk in the grounds." McGonagall asked, as Hermione nodded.

Professor McGonagall led Hermione away from the staff room, through the rebuilt hallways and out of the castle. She finally stopped in front of the lake.

"I trust that you are well, Hermione?" McGonagall questioned.  
"Yes and yourself?" Hermione replied, as she looked the headmistress.

"Well. Miss Granger, I could not help myself but listen in on yours and Longbottom's conversation the other day. Are you really stressed with teaching all years for charms?"

Hermione blushed a little, but nodded. "I am."

"Well, it is within our charms budget that we can hire you an assistant for your lessons if you want?"

Hermione smiled at the greyed lady. "That would be fantastic."

McGonagall nodded. "Well, I shall put an advert in the Daily Prophet. Good day Miss Granger."

Hermione watched as McGonagall headed back up towards the castle slowly. She could tell that age had finally caught up with the headmistress.

"Hermione!" A voice called from behind her.

She turned to see Hagrid striding towards her. "How are you?"

"Bin good. Got summat to show ya in me hut." He answered, as he signalled for Hermione to follow him.

Hagrid allowed her inside and she was suddenly thrown backwards by a body that had flaming red hair.

"Hermione, guess what!" Ginny squealed, as she flashed her left hand in front of Hermione's face.

Sat on her left finger was a square cut yellow diamond ring. Behind her sat Harry Potter, Lavender and Ron Weasley.

"Congratulations." Hermione smiled, as she hugged Ginny tightly.

She pulled back and was engulfed in another hug from Lavender Brown. Lavender and Hermione had become really close when the war had finished. In fact, it was Hermione who had convinced Ron to give Lavender another a chance, and now look at them. Married with two children.

Hermione next hugged Ron and Harry and then sat down around Hagrid's large table, as Hagrid himself went to attend to Gamekeeper duties.  
"How's Quidditch?" Hermione asked Harry, as she took a sip of her tea that was waiting for her when she arrived.

"Good. Team just beat the Bulgarian Hawks." Harry answered.

"That's good news. And Ron, who is your ministry duties doing?"

Ron smiled at being acknowledged. "Good. Dad is really getting into the Muggle things with me."

Hermione laughed. "And Lavender, how is being pregnant for the third time?"

"Annoying. I keep getting morning sickness." Lavender complained, as Hermione giggled.

The group continued to talk for another couple of hours, as Hermione had no other classes that afternoon. They were soon after disturbed by a tapping sound on the window sill, and there, flapping its wings was an eagle owl. Harry moved over to the window, thinking that it was for Ron, but the owl flapped over to Hermione and dropped the letter on her lap, and immediately took flight again. It was Draco's handwriting.

_Change of plan Granger, see you tonight at four instead. _

_**Draco Malfoy **_

Hermione groaned, and looked at her wrist watch, it was four fifteen.

"Hey look, this has been so much fun today, but I need to get back to the castle. The students have Hogsmeade this weekend and it would be great if we could meet up then."

Lavender nodded, and Hermione quickly hugged everybody again, and even congratulated Ginny and Harry once more. She then sprinted towards the castle and towards her office. It was four twenty when she arrived at her office, huffing and puffing. Pushing open the door, she looked at the back of Draco's figure. He looked taller, more tanned and his hair was blonder now.

"About time." He said, as he rounded on her.

"S…sorry." She puffed. "I was w…with Harry and that down at Hagrid's. I only just got your owl."

Draco raised an eye-brow. "Out of breath Granger, I suggest you take seat." His tone was cocky.

Hermione looked at him. He was ordering her around in her own office, but sitting did sound like a good idea. She walked around the side of her desk and sat opposite him.

"So Granger, what did you want to talk about?"

"Your son, Malfoy. I am pretty sure I said that in the letter." Hermione replied.

"I am pretty sure you need to call me Mr Malfoy." Draco said, in a smirking tone.

Hermione took a deep breath, finding herself already getting worked up.

"Well _Mr _Malfoy, your son Scorpius' behaviour is out of hand and it is expected that you as a parent needs to step in and set him straight." Hermione said, as she rested her hands on the desk.

Draco looked at her. "I would expect you as a teacher to do that."

Hermione groaned. "He's your son. Meaning he is your responsibility."

Draco chuckled. "He was meant to be his mother's responsibility, but she died during childbirth. I never wanted him Granger."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "It doesn't matter if you never wanted him, Malfoy. He is your son and was conceived out of love."

Hermione could tell that an argument was heating up between the two of them.

"Anyhow, he is rude to fellow classmates and school friends. He is prejudice like you, and he thinks it's funny to do spells and charms on people when it is not okay. He has served numerous detentions. Have you ever done anything fatherly with him?" The words came out and she instantly regretted them.  
"It's none of your business what I do and don't do with my son Granger." He snapped, standing up quickly.

Hermione jumped back a little. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"That's twice you have insulted me. Saying I am prejudice reminds me of my time in Voldemort's clan and it is something I don't want to be reminded of that."

Hermione knew that she had hit a sour spot.

"Malfoy, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise to me you filthy little mudblood."

The words stung her, but she didn't show any emotion as he stormed out of the room.


End file.
